


Take It All

by Laluna92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Theo, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles requests Theo's services as a Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

Stiles stares at the number on the website and looks down at his phone, his internal conflict keeping him from dialing the number. He’s had the same routine for the past couple of months that he hasn’t broken so far. He would come home from his shitty job as a server, bring up the BDSM website and imagine **_Theo_** dominating him for a good ten minutes, jack off and then dial the number, staring at it before he clears the number and goes to bed.

Tonight is different though, he had a particularly horrible day at work. One table dined and dashed and two left tips fewer than five dollars on expensive bills. He also failed the pop quiz in his Criminology class so overall his entire day fucking sucked to say the least. His heart is beating heavily in his chest when he finally decides to click the green dial button on his phone. The other line rings twice before a male voice answers, “Hello?”

Stiles can’t help but notice how his voice matches how hot his profile picture is. He’s shorter than Stiles but he has muscles that demonstrate his discipline in the gym. His hair is a light brown shade and his eyes are a piercing green, the wide smile he’s sporting in the photo only amplifying his good looks.

“Is anyone there?”

Theo’s question breaks his daze and he clears his throat nervously as he says, “Yeah, uh, I mean yes. I’m here.”

He can hear Theo’s deep chuckle on the other line and Stiles’ cheeks warm at the sound. “May I ask why you’re calling?”

Stiles bites his lip and gathers the courage to say exactly what he wants from Theo. “I saw your profile on the website and I’m uh, interested in your services.”

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Stiles.”

He can practically hear the grin in Theo’s voice, “Okay, Stiles,” he can tell Theo doesn’t believe that’s his real name, “have you ever done this before?”

“No.”

There’s silence on the other end and Stiles thinks that Theo may have hung up before he hears the clicking of keys from a computer. “We’ll start with a meeting, discuss what you expect of me and what I expect from you and then we’ll go from there.”

Stiles nods before he remembers that Theo can’t see him. “Yes, sir.”

“I like the way that sounds,” Theo’s voice is low and rough, bringing a shudder from Stiles.

“Thanks?” Stiles says and it comes out unsure and more so a question than he wants it to.

Theo ignores his awkwardness; he’s probably used to dealing with strange people and says, “Does Friday at noon work for you? We can meet at the Beacon Hills Hotel; they have a room for me where we can discuss the details in private. I also need you to go to the doctor and bring your test results for any STD’s.”

Stiles agrees and makes a mental note to make an appointment with a doctor as soon as possible and pretends to take a moment to look at his calendar because he doesn’t want to come off as desperate. In reality he would cancel any previous plans for this meeting in a heartbeat and he tells Theo that he’ll be there.

“Perfect,” Theo says, his voice warming, “Oh, and Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be late.”

The demanding tone in Theo’s voice fuels the warm arousal building in his system, even as they hang up and Stiles realizes that he’s actually going through with it. He’s hired a professional Dom.

-

Its 11:55 when he enters into the lobby of the hotel, wearing sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap in case anyone he knows happens to be there. With his luck he’ll probably run into Lydia of all people. The thought alone mortifies him. He looks around for Theo and stills when an older man stares at him and smiles, showing his missing teeth. Stiles really hopes he wasn’t fucking Catfished by a geriatric because he doesn’t think he could live down the humiliation.

“Stiles?” a familiar voice asks from behind him and he turns around, sighing in relief when he realizes that Theo looks exactly like his picture. In fact, his picture doesn’t do him justice. He’s wearing a pink sweater that molds to his body, fitted jeans and stark white converse without an ounce of dirt on them. He smells musky and sweet at the same time and Stiles has to stop himself from leaning in and inhaling his scent. Theo looks him up and down and Stiles suddenly feels insecure under his intense scrutiny, but when Theo meets his gaze and smiles, Stiles relaxes at his kind face.

“How did you know it was me?”

“I had a hunch. Your disguise kind of makes you stand out.” Theo gestures at Stiles’ getup before he nods at Stiles, “Follow me.”

Stiles does so wordlessly and notes the way Theo gives a nod to a man in a suit guarding a door that’s inconspicuously hidden in the corner of the lobby. The man nods back and opens it without question, as if he’s been through this scenario many times before. The walls of the room are bare and the only furniture occupying the space is a long table and two chairs with two unopened bottles of water on the tables surface.

Theo pulls back one of the chairs and grins at Stiles, “Please take a seat.”

Stiles smiles shyly back and places himself in the chair, holding his breath when Theo pushes him in and he feels the brush of his hand across his back. Theo takes the seat opposite of him and the air around them suddenly becomes serious and professional.

“Before we discuss the specifics I need to make sure you can afford my services.”

Stiles replies quickly, “How much do you charge?”

“It depends on what you ask of me, but I usually charge five thousand dollars a night,” Theo gives him a considering look and asks, “Is this something you can afford?”

The way he asks isn’t accusatory or in any way judging and Stiles purses his lips and nods. He came into a lot of money recently and he was waiting for the right thing to spend it on. He decided not to quit his job because he refused to be one of those people who blew all of their money at the first chance they got, besides, he’s only planning on spending one night with Theo. Two at the most if he likes it.

“Good. Can you take off the glasses and hat?” Theo’s question is innocent enough, but the slight edge in his voice indicates that he expects Stiles to obey. It makes him wonder how Theo sounds when he’s in full Dom mode.

Stiles removes the sunglasses and looks down when Theo smirks at him. He takes off the hat and runs his fingers through his hair in order to tame the loose tendrils. Theo locks gazes with him and he sounds sincere when he says, “You have beautiful eyes, Stiles.”

Stiles blushes at the compliment and shakes his head. “They’re just brown.”

Theo grabs his hand suddenly and rubs the pad of his thumb across the top of his hand in a soothing manner. “I don’t want to hear you put yourself down. Part of my job as your Dom will be helping you realize your own self worth. I take care of my subs and if you agree to be mine, I’ll take care of you.”

Stiles’ breath hitches because Theo seems to know exactly what to say at the right time. Stiles nods and Theo winks at him in response, pulling his hand away as he pulls out his phone. “Did you bring your test results?”

Stiles takes the results from his pocket and hands them over to Theo. Of course he was clean; he expected nothing less, especially since the last person he had been with was his boyfriend of two years.

Theo looks over the results and hums in approval. He takes out a folder and hands it over to Stiles, his own test results showing his clean bill of health. When Stiles looks up, Theo is staring him down. “Honesty and trust are the two most important aspects of a relationship. Especially between a dom and their sub or else it doesn’t work.”

“Agreed,” Stiles says.

Theo looks appeased at his answer and he pushes his phone to the side. “What prompted you to contact me?”

Stiles feels as though he’s at school taking an important exam and he doesn’t want to give the wrong answer. He decides to go with honesty because that’s what Theo asked of him. He takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, “I want to not think for once in my life. I want to give up control and feel free. I want to feel as though someone has my best interest in mind and most of all, I want to feel wanted and at the same time to please you.”

He must pass Theo’s test because Theo leans back in his chair and folds his hands together. “I can do that.”

Theo looks at him a moment longer before he breaks the silence. “How about we discuss our limits?”

“Okay. What are yours?” Stiles asks him, curious as to what his answer will be.

Theo looks at him knowingly. “I’m okay with most things but I refuse to deal with any bodily fluids other than come and saliva. I’m also not into being a submissive and I refuse to do anything that will bring you any serious bodily harm such as beating you.”

Stiles swallows and gathers up the courage to ask, “What about spanking?”

Theo’s grin widens. “I’m okay with spanking. We can bring up different scenarios as our relationship grows. Do you know what a safe word is?”

“Yes.” Stiles did extensive research on the subject before he even thought to call Theo.

“Mine is Alpha. What do you want yours to be?”

Stiles thinks it over and shrugs, “I have no idea.”

“It can be anything. What’s something you really enjoy?” Theo’s gaze is piercing and Stiles notices how green his eyes truly are.

“I really like curly fries,” he says, bringing forth a small laugh from Theo.

“Do you think you’ll be able to remember that?”

“Of course,” Stiles scoffs before adding, “Though I may never look at curly fries the same way again.”

“How do you feel about bondage?” Theo asks, watching Stiles’ reaction carefully.

The thought of being tied up and completely at Theo’s mercy turns him on more than he expected. Stiles looks down and peeks up at Theo through his eyelashes, “I’d really, really like that.”

Theo’s face softens and he runs his index finger along Stiles’ cheek. “So would I.”

They agree on a week from today, though Stiles’ wishes it was sooner, and they shake hands as they part.

“I look forward to our date. Make sure to shower before you come,” he leans forward and whispers in Stiles’ ear, “I want to taste you.”

Stiles is surprised he doesn’t come on the spot from Theo’s words and when he watches Theo strut away, he finally releases the moan that he had been holding in. He can do this, he just has to wait a week.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the longest week of Stiles’ life. Every thought that crossed his mind lead back to Theo and their upcoming session. He had never had so many people order curly fries before in his life and every time someone requested it, Stiles would flush pink and hurry away so that he didn’t let his arousal bleed through. His jerk off sessions were more intense than before, now that he had a voice matched to Theo’s face. He imagined Theo’s sweet tenor whispering soft praise in his ear, torturing him deliciously with promises of multiple orgasms; of Theo fucking him so hard and deeply that he sees stars.

Theo had texted him the address of a fancy hotel and the room number with the time, telling him to be there not a second too early or a second late. A small part of Stiles wanted to arrive a couple of minutes late, just to see how Theo would react but a bigger part of Stiles wanted to please his dom more than anything.

Stiles arrives at the hotel, thoroughly showered and cleaned wearing his usual apparel of a hoodie, jeans and sneakers. He decided to forgo his previous disguise now that he knows how important discretion is to Theo and takes the elevator up to the fifth floor, keeping a close eye on the clock in his phone. The elevator takes an excruciatingly long time to get to the fifth floor and Stiles sighs in exasperation when the elevator stops to let other people in. When he finally makes it to the fifth floor, he walks quickly, double checking his text to make sure he has the right room number. When he stops in front of the door, the room number seeming to stare dauntingly at him, he watches the numbers on his phone, knocking at the exact moment his session is supposed to begin.

It doesn’t take Theo long to open it, revealing his light eyes paired with a sultry smirk. He’s shirtless, his tanned skin and shredded muscles even more intimidating in person. His jeans are hanging off of his hips and he’s bare foot, and Stiles notes that even his toes aren’t that bad to look at. When Stiles looks up he finds that Theo is assessing his appearance as well, his eyes stray on Stiles’ lips before their eyes meet.

“You dressed up for me I see,” Theo says, the sarcasm in his voice as plain as day.

Damn, Stiles knew he should have chosen a nicer outfit. “I’m sorry,” Stiles starts but Theo shushes him with a single look.

“I’m just kidding, Stiles. You could wear a trash bag and still be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Stiles blushes at the compliment, internally telling himself that Theo probably feeds that line to all of his clients and says, “You look really good.”

Theo’s mouth lifts at the corner and he opens the door wider, leaning against it to clear the way.

“Come in. I don’t want to waste a single moment with you.”

Stiles’ arm brushes across Theo’s chest, the warmth of his skin a welcome distraction to his nerves. Stiles takes in the room, the king sized bed with towels laid out, the bar that has a variety of drinks, the immaculate interior design that would be fit for a king, but what really catches his eye are the various toys laid out on an open table. There are hand cuffs, floggers, dildos, gags, blindfolds, paddles, anal beads, the list goes on and on.

Stiles immediately feels overwhelmed, especially since he’s never actually experimented with toys before. Stiles slowly walks over and brushes his hand against a particularly long and thick dildo, his throat tightening at the thought of it inside of him. Theo must see his look of panic because he chuckles softly and leans against the table, his eyes playful. “We can work our way up to that. Pick what makes you most comfortable or we could skip the toys altogether. It’s up to you.”

Stiles nods shyly and picks up a toy that’s shaped like the letter C, one end has a button. Curious, Stiles presses the button and startles slightly when it vibrates in his hand, the vibration bringing tingles up his arm. Theo encloses his palm around Stiles’, pressing the button off while he watches Stiles with dark eyes. “Good choice,” Theo commends him, taking the handcuffs and swinging them lightly in his hands.

“Are you okay with your arms being bound?” Theo asks, his eyes calculating as he looks for any signs of deception in Stiles.

Stiles is more than okay with it. The prospect of being helpless while Theo brings him pleasure, while he gives Theo pleasure is everything he’s ever wanted. Stiles nods once more but Theo becomes stern, his tone smooth and unwavering. “I need you tell me Stiles.”

“Yes,” Stiles says but Theo raises an eyebrow at his response.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes sir.” Stiles says, his voice more sure than before. Theo smiles for a moment before all traces of his earlier playfulness are completely erased. His face is void of emotion, except for his eyes that are dilated slightly and glint with power. Stiles recognizes the change to his demeanor immediately, his side dom coming out as they begin the scene.

Stiles stays completely still, his breath coming out in spurts as he watches Theo saunter up to him, taking Stiles’ chin in his hand. “Strip.”

It takes Stiles’ mind a while to catch up with his limbs as he continues to stare at Theo with wide eyes but when Theo raises his eyebrow and says, “Don’t make me repeat myself,” Stiles hurriedly whips his shirt clumsily over his head. He freezes when Theo places his hands on Stiles’ waist and softly says, “Slower.”

The single command is enough to make his dick take interest, especially when Theo looks at him ravenously as he removes every article of clothing. When Stiles goes to remove his boxers, he squeezes his eyes shut, his embarrassment over being exposed to someone so perfect creeping to the surface.

“Hey,” Theo says gently, and when Stiles opens his eyes Theo looks so patient and sincere that he can’t help but relax.

Theo’s perfect smile turns sinful when his eyes lower to Stiles’ cock, hard and leaking under Theo’s intense scrutiny. Before Stiles can move his hands to cover himself, Theo licks his lips and takes Stiles’ dick into his warm palm, stroking him once before letting go completely. Stiles moans softly under his breath, bringing Theo’s eyes to his. Theo brings his lips to the shell of Stiles’ ear, his voice low and sweet, “You have such a pretty cock, Stiles.”

Stiles whimpers at his words and makes to grab Theo but before he can, Theo backs away and shakes his head at him. “No touching. Kneel on the bed with your hands behind your back.”

Fuck. If one single touch from Theo makes him lose his mind, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to survive what Theo has in store for him. He obeys, not wanting to make Theo wait and kneels on the bed, the softness of the towels making the position more comfortable. He can hear Theo from behind him, grabbing the essentials he assumes, before Theo gets behind him, massaging his wrists. “I’m going to handcuff you. Is that okay?”

Stiles nods. “Yes.”

“What’s your safe word?”

Stiles’ answer is immediate. “Curly Fries.”

“Good boy,” Theo says pleased.

The cool metal of the handcuffs is a welcome sensation and Theo makes sure that the handcuffs aren’t too tight. He can hear Theo remove his jeans and he has to force himself to look straight ahead despite the urge to turn his head and sneak a peek at Theo’s body in all of its naked glory.

“During the scene I’m going to ask you what color you’re at. Green means good, yellow means you’re feeling uncomfortable and red means stop. It just gives me a feel of where you’re at. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles says, his legs already trembling as he holds himself up.

Theo hums in approval and caresses Stiles’ ass, squeezing his left cheek. “You look so beautiful bound. Maybe next time I’ll put you on your back, tie up your legs too.”

Stiles pants in response and Theo slides his finger down Stiles’ crack slowly. “First I’m going to finger you, open you up. Then I’m going to eat you out, would you like that?”

“Fuck yes.”

He can practically hear Theo smirk from behind him. Theo kisses the back of his neck, his breath warm against his skin. “And then I’m going to put the prostate massager in you just as you’re on the edge but you’re not to come until I say. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles repeats, his mind clouded with lust. He’s not sure how he’s going to stop himself from coming. Maybe he’ll think of sports or count to one hundred or think of old people naked.

“If you’re good, I’ll fuck you, but if you’re bad then you’ll have to be punished.”

Theo pushes on his back, guiding him face first onto the bed, his ass exposed and on display for Theo’s viewing pleasure. It’s a good thing that Theo laid some towels out, because Stiles is making a mess. His cock rubs against the towel and his hips rut instinctively, seeking friction.

Theo grabs his hips to still him. “Stay still.”

Stiles whimpers but obeys, the sound of Theo covering his fingers with lube making his stomach lurch with anticipation. Theo spreads his cheeks, thumbing at Stiles’ hole, his voice filled with awe. “You need this, don’t you? You need me to show how perfect you are, how good you can be for me.”

He slips a finger inside of Stiles, sliding the digit in and out. The feeling is nice but it’s not bone shaking and Stiles thinks that maybe he can do this after all. When Theo adds another finger, his body accepts him readily, his ass clenching around him, but when he adds a third and crooks his fingers just right, Stiles lets out a yelp, his vision going white with pleasure.

“There it is,” he hears Theo chuckle, brushing the same spot over and over. Stiles moans when Theo continuously rubs at his prostate, his dick aching with the need to come. Just when Stiles thinks he can’t take it anymore, Theo stops and pulls his fingers out.

Stiles groans out, a part of him frustrated and a part of him relieved.

“You’re doing amazing, baby. Color?”

“Green,” Stiles says, his face heating under Theo’s praise.

Theo peppers kisses down Stiles’ spine, stopping at the base of his back. “I’ve been dying to have a taste,” Theo groans out before licking a long stripe from Stiles’ balls to the top of his crack, stopping in the middle to circle his hole.

He’s never been eaten out before, his last boyfriend downright refused to. He never knew he could feel this good, how one person’s tongue could make him completely at their mercy. Theo laps at him, his tongue licking swirls and patterns and little licks and long licks and Stiles’ can’t think, can only focus on the heat building within him.

“Theo, feels so,” Theo begins to slide his tongue past a ring of muscle, fucking Stiles with his tongue, “Holy fuck.”

Theo hums against him, the vibrations of his voice only a preface to what’s to come. It’s not until Stiles is trembling, undistinguishable sounds escaping his mouth that Theo pulls away, turning Stiles’ head and raking his eyes over Stiles’ wrecked state.

Stiles does the same, takes in Theo’s swollen pink lips, his wet cheeks, his mused hair, his reddened skin. At that moment, all Stiles wants to do his kiss Theo. He says as much out loud without meaning to, but Theo just grins. “I’ll do something much better.”

He shows Stiles the massager, slicking it up with lube before watching Stiles’ face as he slides it in. His hole is sensitive after all of the stimulation and he whines as Theo pushes it in, the end of it hitting his prostate perfectly. “I don’t know how much more I can take,” Stiles says, his voice high and weak.

“You can do it, baby. Just a little more,” Theo reassures him, turning on the toy and watching how Stiles’ entire body jerks from the vibrations. Stiles leans his face against the towel as his eyes roll to the back of his head, his every nerve ending on fire. It’s the kind of pleasure that’s so good that it borders on painful. His cock is straining and when Theo licks beside the toy, Stiles’ hips thrust against the bed. He’s so close, so close.

“Please, Theo. Let me come,” Stiles begs, his mind going crazy with need.

“Just a little longer. You can do this. You want to please me, don’t you?” Theo asks, his voice stern.

“Yes,” Stiles grits out as he tries to block out everything around him, counting in his head to keep from coming to soon. He gets to thirty before he can’t take it anymore. Just as he’s about to beg, Theo reaches around to tug at Stiles’ cock as he removes the massager and slides his dick inside of Stiles, thrusting into him at a relentless pace.

“Come, Stiles. Now,” Theo says, his voice strained as he fucks into him.

Stiles comes all over Theo’s hand and the towels, his back arching and his body tensing as his mind fills with euphoria. He’s never come so hard in his life and when he comes to, he’s lying on the bed, his body completely spent. He’s noticed that Theo has stopped thrusting and he turns around, his face furrowed in confusion. “Why did you stop?”

“You came,” Theo says, his chest flushed and slick with sweat.

“You didn’t. I want you to come too,” Stiles says earnestly, rocking back into Theo.

Theo smiles and thrusts into him once again, his lip between his teeth and his hands gripping Stiles’ hips tightly. Stiles could stare at him all day when he’s like this, so strong and beautiful. He comes after a couple of minutes, pulling out of Stiles carefully and undoing the handcuffs before bringing a wet towel to clean them both up.

Once they’re cleaned, Theo gets behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles and stroking his hair. “How was that? Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking fantastic. Thank you.”

Theo smiles and snuggles closer to him, rubbing at Stiles’ wrists to soothe the skin.

“You can stay if you want. We have the room until tomorrow,” Theo says nonchalantly, glancing at Stiles from the corner of his eye.

“I’d like that.”

It’s not long before they’re both asleep, Stiles completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to do of this, it just depends I guess lol. Anyways I hope it was okay.


End file.
